Avengers Unlimited
by InnovationIncarnate
Summary: The adventures of the expanded Avengers team as they battle old and new villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers Unlimited**

 **#1**

 **Induction**

 **Avengers HQ - Upstate New York**

The Avengers had fought many battles, emerging victorious in every one thus far. They challenged the likes of Loki, Ultron, Helmut Zemo, Luchino Nefaria and more during their existence as a team. But in spite of their efforts, crime and evil remained in the world. It became apparent to Iron Man and Captain America that their current team, themselves included, along with Thor, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Widow and Hawkeye, was not enough to protect the world.

It had finally been decided to expand the Avengers team with new heroes. Tony had personally sent out a call for more Avenger recruits, while also researching their respective backgrounds to ensure they were morally qualified for induction. He had also relocated the team to a new HQ.

"So, what do you think, Steve?" Tony inquired, referring to the expanded team.

"The world's changing, Tony."

"Hence the new recruits. I thought it was about time we expanded the brand. New HQ and everything." Tony replied.

"But are they up to snuff?"

"Well, that's for you to figure out, Steve. Mold 'em into shape."

Steve walked forward on the new headquarter's podium, so everyone below could see him.

"Everyone, lend me your ears." Steve said to the new Avengers.

The recruits all turned their attention upward at Steve.

"The Avengers have always acted upon the interests of not only America, but the entire world. This team was founded on the belief that no single man or woman could handle the world's problems individually. Take my word. Even in the war, I wasn't fighting by myself. I had a team backing me up. And it's no different now. The Earth's people are depending on us to fight on their behalf. We can't betray their trust, their faith in our abilities. So live up to their expectations and mine. _Be_ heroes. _Be_ Avengers."

This earned him from a clap from the assorted force of heroes.

"Heck of a speech, Cap." Tony remarked.

"Off the top of my head." Steve admitted.

 **Author's Note:** And there's the first "chapter". I think I'm going to write this story in short "drabbles of sorts", since it's less taxing to do so. This series is inspired by Justice League Unlimited, in terms of having an expanded team of heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengers Unlimited**

 **#2**

 **Induction, Part 2**

 **Baron Zemo's Base of Operations**

Baron Zemo was the longtime enemy of Captain America and, by extension, the organization of superheroes known as the Avengers. After numerous failures against the team, Baron Zemo eventually decided to assemble an army of supervillains, proclaimed the Masters of Evil, to counter them. However, that plan failed as well, as the team was defeated by the Avengers, even with their combined might.

And so, he had now, once again, amassed his own army of supervillains to counter their expanded roster. He perceived their expanding roster as a threat to his future plans to conquer the world. It was difficult enough to defeat the Avengers as it was, but with Captain America and Iron Man expanding the ranks, Zemo knew it would be next to impossible to best them unless he acted swiftly.

The villains present at his gathering of evil included the Black Knight, the Melter, Radioactive Man, Klaw, Whirlwind, Moonstone, Absorbing Man, Titania and many more.

"I am very satisfied you all accepted my invitation. I bring wondrous news to you." Zemo announced, his hands raised in the air.

" _Yeah?_ And what's that, Zemo?" Absorbing Man asked, his arms folded.

"Yeah. Why are we all here? So we can be your cronies?" Titania added, standing next to Absorbing Man, her husband.

"Quite the contrary. We're all equals here. No cronies to speak of. I merely have a proposition." Zemo clarified.

"What proposition?" Moonstone asked.

"If we all combine our talents once more, we could finally eliminate the growing Avenger menace."

"How? We couldn't beat them before." The Melter contested, pessimistic at their chances of success. "And now, they're only _expanding._ "

"But of course. We were all uncoordinated. But now, I have a brilliant strategy. The Avengers are indeed expanding. And so, it is time we expanded our ranks as well. We can no longer abide the rise of these so-called superheroes. We must snuff out their light and pluck them from this world like a weed. We will defeat the Avengers and claim this world by force. We shall strike swiftly and with devastating force while they're at their weakest...like _thunderbolts._ "

 **Author's Note:** Another drabble. _Ah._ It's much easier to write when I have a set number of words to follow.


End file.
